Complicated
by Chelbell
Summary: Songfic. The Scoobies think about their Relationships... B S W/T A/T r/r!!! plz I hate summaries! A/N: Tara McClay will never be forgotten!


Author: Chelbell  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Buffy and The Scoobies listen to a song and think about their relationships. Song fic  
  
Pairings: B/S defiantly, W/T maybe, X/A maybe.  
  
Spoilers: I needed something to calm me down after Seeing Red so I wrote this. It takes place after Hells Bells.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all because he's a bug Meany and he won't share ( pouts. Lyrics are by Avril Lavigne "Complicated". I love that song!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Lyrics are between **'s OK! Oh and any wording between these __ flashbacks__ are flashbacks got it? GOOD! On with the show.  
  
Buffy turned on the water to the bath, stripped off her clothes and put on her robe. She stepped out of the bathroom to her bedroom to get her radio and an apple scented bath oil. She walked back in the bathroom and plugged in the radio. A DJ's voice came on:  
  
"Good evening, Sunnydale. This WWGH tuning you into you favorite songs that I, DJ K. hope chill you out after a hard day. So just sit and relax."  
  
"Relax", Buffy thought out loud, "hardly."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Sunnydale cemetery a blonde vampire walk in to the lower level of his crypt. He flopped on the remains of his recently blown up bed and closed his eyes. Thoughts ran through his head. 'Buffy glowing in her dress, his lil' bit in her dress, his stupid attempt at making Buffy jealous.' He opened his eyes, breaking his train of thought and feeling the need to pace.  
  
He stood up and walked around, looking for something to drink. Instead he found empty liquor bottles left over from the night Buffy called it quits. Growling he stumbled onto his little radio and turned it on. A voice sounded from the radio:  
  
"…Evening, Sunnydale. This WWGH tuning you into you favorite songs that I, DJ K. hope chill you out after a hard day. So just sit and relax."  
  
He laid back on his bed as a song that kind of reminded him of Buffy and himself.  
  
** Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin in your car  
  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
  
But you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me **  
  
  
  
Yeah, that was his Buffy alright. The woman he loved, that he would do anything for, that he would die for. Yeah that was her.  
  
Anya sat in her hotel room. She had been offered her powers back. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to hurt Xander like he hurt her but she really did love him. She loved him with all her heart. She got up and turned on her radio.  
  
** Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no **  
  
Anya sighed and sat back down  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy sat in the tub, swirling her finger around in the apple scented bubbles. She wonder if Spike was listening to the same song. She wonder if she did really love him. She shook her head violently of her thoughts. She realized that the next part song really resembled Spike that night before he told her that he loved her. That night at the Bronze when she put him down as not being her "talking buddy". She remembered that night….  
  
__BUFFY: What are you doing?  
  
SPIKE: Wha, what do you mean what am ... I ...  
  
BUFFY: Here? At this table? Talking to me. Like we're some kind of talking buddies.  
  
SPIKE: Well, I saw you ... sitting here alone. Thought, I don't know, you could, maybe do with a bit of, uh, you know, company.  
  
Buffy raises her eyebrows at him. Spike frowns.  
  
SPIKE: Suit yourself!  
  
He gets up. Focus on Buffy looking back over at the dance floor.  
  
SPIKE: Although...  
  
He sits back down as Buffy rolls her eyes.  
  
SPIKE: It's just, we took on that Glory chippie together, I was right there with you, fightin' the fight.  
  
BUFFY: Actually, you were sleeping the sleep of the knocked unconscious.  
  
SPIKE: Still, points for intent. (Buffy looks doubtful) You'd think that would be enough to cut me a sliver of slack. Earn a little consideration, respect.  
  
XANDER: Hey, uh, Evil Dead, you're in my seat.  
  
We see Xander and Anya standing behind Spike. He turns his head to look at them, sighs.  
  
SPIKE: Bugger it.__  
  
She sighed as the next verse of the song played.  
  
** You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
  
You're makin me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off  
  
All your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not foolin anyone  
  
When you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me*  
  
Tara sat and looked over her exam paper that she was to turn in the next day. Being incredblely bored she tapped her pencil on the edge pf her note book to the chorus of a song that was playing on the radio. It reminded her of Willow. They were happy, magic aside. Tara sighed. Willow had let go of magic but she knew the urge would be there for a while to come. She wanted to be with Willow but… Tara shook her head and continued to 'read' her paper. Listening to the song she sighed and laid her head down on her pillow.  
  
**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frusterated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no**  
  
Buffy sighed as her thoughts continued toward what if Spike and her were a really couple. She slapped her hands down on the water causing water to splash toward all different angles. She huffed and slid her head under water. When she came up for air, she noticed she was becoming a human prune and that there was still a sink full of dished waiting for her downstairs. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked at the radio which was playing on the last verse she slid her small form to sit by the sink and listened to the rest of the song as her body was wrecked with small sobs.  
  
** Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frusterated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
(yeah yeah)  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frusterated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn it into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no**  
  
TBC? 


End file.
